Chiro's Destiny Unfolds
by Luna963
Summary: Meet Chiro, a robot monkey who is destinied to be the one to awaken the Hyper Force from stasis but he doesn't know that. He woke up from stasis eleven years ago with Jinmay with no memory of their creator except they were created to protect the universe from something. So when the Hyper Force awakens from their eleven years sleep, will Chiro's destiny be revealed?full sum in AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters.**

**Summary:**

What would have been different if Chiro and Jinmay were both robot monkeys and could take on human forms like the ones in the show. Meet Chiro, a robot monkey who is destined to be the one to awaken the Hyper Force from stasis but he doesn't know that. He woke up from stasis eleven years ago with Jinmay with no memory of their creator except that they were created to protect the universe from something, but they can't remember what. So when the Hyper Force awakens from their eleven years sleep, will Chiro's destiny finally be revealed and when old forgotten memories surface, will they show the Hyper Force a way to stop their foe once and for all?

**Character Descriptions:**

**Antauri:**

Black monkey with yellow-green eyes. He is second in command of the Hyper Force. He is a master of the Power Primate and is the wisest of all the members of the Hyper Force. He is also a vegetarian.

**Sparx:**

Red monkey with black eyes. He is the pilot and self-proclaimed comedian of the team. He acts on feeling while Gibson acts on logic which causes a lot of arguments between the two. He constantly flirts with Nova which always seems to get him in trouble.

**Gibson:**

Blue monkey with black eyes. He is the scientist and doctor of the team. He acts on logic while Sparx acts on feeling which causes a lot of arguments between the two. He is one of the smartest minds besides Otto on the team.

**Nova:**

Golden monkey with bubble gum pink eyes. She is third in command of the Hyper Force and the team's fighting specialist. Her personality is tomboyish and gets mad easily which is usually when Antauri calms her down. She is currently the only female on the team.

**Otto:**

Green monkey with black eyes. He is the mechanic of the team. He has a child-like personality when he's not fixing things or making new inventions. Gibson respects him for his mind on mechanics.

**Mandarin:**

Orange monkey with black eyes and blood-red pupils. He was the leader of the Hyper Force before he betrayed them.

**Skeleton King:**

An evil foe that the Hyper Force faced before going into stasis. He is out to take Shugazoom for himself.

**Chiro:**

Black monkey with sapphire blue eyes and sapphire blue and orange accents on his helmet. He is a master of the Power Primate. He awakened from stasis with Jinmay after the Hyper Force went into stasis with no memory of his past except how to fight and that he was created to protect the universe from something, but he doesn't know what. He and Jinmay both live in Shugazoom City trying to understand the reason that they were created and are waiting for answers. He has a human form to hide in plain sight from anyone that could be after him and Jinmay. He acts like a child, but he can be serious when the situation demands him to be. He is the one chosen to awaken the Hyper Force from stasis, but he doesn't know that yet. His weapon is the his sapphire blue ghost claws and the Power Primate.

**Jinmay:**

Pink monkey with bright green eyes and bright green accents on her helmet. She awakened with Chiro after the Hyper Force went into stasis with no memory of her past except how to fight and that she was created the universe from something, but she doesn't know what. Her and Chiro live in Shugazoom City trying to understand the reason they were created and are waiting for answers. She has a human form to hide in plain sight from anyone that's after her and Chiro. She has a gentle nature, but she can be fierce when the situation demands her to be. Her weapon is her pink and golden ghost claws.

**B.T.:**

One of Chiro and Jinmay's friends from school. He knows that they are both robot monkey's with special powers, but he doesn't care about that. He thinks of them as his friends because of who they are and not what they are.

**Glenny:**

One of Chiro and Jinmay's friends from school. He knows that they are both robot monkey's with special powers, but he doesn't care about that. He thinks of them as his friends because of who they are and not what they are.

**Prologue**

" We have no choice but to go into stasis and wait for our new leader to wake us up." There in the Super Robot were five robot monkeys. They agreed with the one who had spoken. However, they were still worried about what would happen to the city, but chose to do it anyway since they believed in his words.

One of them was blue with black eyes. He seemed to understand the others' point. Another one was red with black eyes. He understood the others' point, but was still worried about the city. Another one was green with black eyes. He was just as worried about the city as the red one, but understood that it had to be done. Then there was a golden one with bubble gum pink eyes who seemed to be the only female. She understood the others' point, but that didn't mean that she wasn't worried about the city.

The last one was black with yellow-green eyes. He was the one who had spoken. He was worried about the city like the others. However, he knew that they needed a leader if they would be able to defeat their foe.

" Alright Antauri, let's hope that the city will be safe while we're in stasis." The black monkey known as Antauri turned to the blue monkey and reassured him. " Don't worry Gibson, the city will be safe while we're gone." The blue monkey known as Gibson nodded and turn to the red monkey. " Alright Sparx, we better get everything ready."

The red monkey known as Sparx nodded and looked at the golden monkey. " Well, my sweet Nova, I'll see you when we wake up." The golden monkey known as Nova slapped him before he left with Gibson. Then she turned to the green monkey. " Well Otto, we better go to the stasis tubes." The green monkey known as Otto nodded and left with her and Antauri. Once everyone got into the tubes except Antauri, he reassured his team's concerns. " The Chosen One will come and we'll be ready to protect him when that day comes."

Then he went into his stasis tube and they all activated putting them into a deep sleep. They all hoped that their chosen one would come someday. So that they could protect him and defeat their foe. Since they can't do it without a leader to guide them.

Meanwhile, somewhere in an underground facility below the city, two stasis tubes opened up. Then two robot monkeys emerged from the tubes. They both looked sleepy and confused. One was male and the other was female.

The male was black with sapphire blue eyes and orange and sapphire blue accents on his helmet and antennas on the side as ears. He had robotic circuitry from his arms all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. The black monkey looked around very sleepy and confused.

The female was pink with bright green eyes and accents on her helmet with antennas on the side as ears. She had robotic circuitry from her arms all the way down to her fingers and the same thing applied to her legs. Her tail was the same color as her fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. The pink monkey looked around very confused and sleepy.

Then the looked at each other and sat down across from the other. " Chiro, it's good to see you, but where are we?" The black monkey known as Chiro smiled as he looked around and then turned serious. " I don't know Jinmay, but we should probably get out of her." The pink monkey known as Jinmay nodded as she followed Chiro out of the facility.

When they got out they came to a huge city. Then they noticed a sign that said this place was called Shugazoom City. They both jumped on a roog so they wouldn't be spotted by anyone. Then Jinmay looked at Chiro. " So Chiro, what will do now? The only thing that I can't seem to remember is who our creator was and I remember that we were created to protect the universe from something, but I can't remember what exactly." Chiro nodded and came closer to Jinmay to comfort her.

" I don't know Jinmay, I only remember the same things as you. For now though, how about we take a human form until we find the answers we need. That way we can enjoy life while we wait. I have a feeling that we'll be waiting for some time before we get our questions answered." Jinmay smiled and nodded as they went towards an alleyway and then jumped off the roof.

After they landed Chiro glowed with a blue light and Jinmay glowed with a pink light. When the light died down around Chiro, he was a teenage boy with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with navy blue pants and white sneakers. Then Chiro looked at Jinmay as the light died down around her.

Jinmay was a teenage girl with pink hair in two pigtails and bright green eyes. She wore a dark green dress with a pink heart in the middle and a dark yellow shirt underneath. She also wore white socks and dark green shoes. She looked at Chiro smiling brightly.

" I'll look forward to it as well, Chiro. I don't know when we'll find our answers, but as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter how long it takes. However, we need to find a place to live so we don't draw any suspicion." Chiro nodded as they came to an apartment that they could stay for free since they were still kids. After they got in the room, Jinmay smiled at all the space and appliance they could use. " Do you think that we could live here, Jinmay?" Jinmay smiled at Chiro and nodded happily.

" Yes Chiro, even if it's not permanent, we can at least have somewhere to call our own. I don't know when we'll get the answers to our questions Chiro, but at least we have something to look forward to unil that day comes."


	2. Chapter 1 The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

**The Discovery**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

I walked out of the school building with Jinmay and a smile on my face. It's been eleven years since we awoke from stasis. We've adjusted really well to life on Shugazoom. We have also made some friends while we've been here, but not that many.

" Hey Chiro, Jinmay, are you practicing your fighting moves again?" We turned to see a pale skinned teen with red hair and brown eyes. This is B.T., one of two friends that we have and he goes to our school. Next to him was a dark-skinned boy with brown hair and eyes. That's Glenny, who's the other friend that we have and he goes to our school as well.

They both found out that we were robot monkeys by accident, but it didn't seem to hurt our friendship at all. In fact, it seems that our friendship has gotten stronger because of it. They told us that it didn't matter to them what we were, but who we were that mattered to them. So we really are glad to have someone like them as our friends.

I smiled at B.T.'s question before I answered him. " Yes, but first we're going to explore the outskirts. Do you want to tag along?" They smiled and said yes and then we headed towards the outskirts of the city.

The four of us are in our last year of high school. I look like I'm thirteen and so does Jinmay. However B.T. and Glenny look like their real age. We're actually over 50 years older than them, but don't mind at all about that. I excel at Science and math. Jinmay excels at science as well, but she also excels at social studies which I don't really like and she seems to love it.

Tomorrow was our last day of high school so we decided to have some fun. As we reached the outskirts I decided to kick a can that I found on the ground for fun. Then, after a while, when I kicked the can I heard it collide with something metallic. I looked up and noticed a giant robot covered with moss. I decided to call the others so that they could see this too.

" Jinmay, B.T., Glenny, you have got to see this!" They all came over and looked awed in what they saw but also cautious. Jinmay what the one who voiced everyone's questions. " Chiro, what do you think is inside of it? Do you think we should take a look?"

I smiled at her before I answered. " I don't know Jinmay. However, we can see what's inside, but I think that it would be better if I went in alone. You never know what might be lurking in there and I want to be make sure all of you are safe." They nodded and I went up to the robot and touched its foot.

Then a door opened up shocking me. When I touched the door I felt the Power Primate on the door. So what ever lived here or does live here, must be able to use the Power Primate. I smiled and went inside with the door closing behind me.

**Read and Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 2 Inside the Robot

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**Inside the Robot**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

Once the door shut behind me, I was left in the dark, but I could see six different tubes ahead of me. All of them were different colors. I went up the orange tube and it surprised me by shooting me up into another room. The room had six bubble chairs in the middle with a screen in the front of the room, making it look like a command center.

Then I walked into a room that looked like a medical facility similar to the one that Jinmay and I woke up in. Then as I walked farther into the room, I noticed seven different colored healing tubes with liquid in them. Then I noticed that only five of the seven tubes had something in them. Then I noticed that the beings in the tubes were robot monkeys like me and Jinmay.

Then I walked out of the room and came back to the room that I entered and finally noticed a big lever near the wall. Thinking that the lever turned the lights on, I pulled it down. Then a green light came out of the lever and formed a shadow in the shape of a gorilla above me. It roared loudly before it disappeared. I knew all too well from experience that it was the Power Primate that was the cause of the green light from the lever and the gorilla.

Then I left the robot through the tube I came in as the lights started to turn on. Then the door opened for me, and after I left it shut behind me. Jinmay was waiting patiently for me with B.T. and Glenny. She smiled brightly at my approach.

She asked about what I saw as we walked to the park. " So Chiro, what did you see in the robot?" I looked at her and sighed as I answered. " I'll tell you all tomorrow alright. I just need some time to process what I've seen."

She nodded as they reached the park. Then we practiced our fighting moves before we all went home. Little did I know that after waiting for eleven years, that we would finally get the answers to our questions. Like why were we created to protect the universe from. The truth of our past of who our creator was, will still remain a mystery to us, for now.

**Read and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 The Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Awakening**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

The tube slowly drained the water and opened up for me as I slowly began to wake up. How long have we been in stasis? I slowly opened my eyes and began to stand up and walk out of my tube. I don't detect anyone on the robot besides my teammate and a faint trace of someone else with the Power Primate but was no longer here, so that must have been the chosen one. The question now is, where is the chosen one? So I guess that we'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way.

Then the other tubes opened up and my teammates stepped out of their tubes. Gibson looked at me seriously and asked the question that was on everyone's mind. " Where is the chosen one, Antauri?" I sighed and told the team the truth. " I don't know Gibson, when I woke up I only picked up a faint trace of the Power Primate, which means he's not here anymore so we'll have to find him the old-fashioned way." Gibson nodded and went to check the security cameras while the rest of the team went to check to see if the robot was in working order.

Then after a while we all gathered in the command center. Then Gibson showed us the video with the chosen one in it. Outside of the robot there were three boys and one girl. The girl asked the youngest of the boys if they should see what's inside. The boy told them to stay there while he checked it out.

The girl nodded and he touched the foot of the robot and the door opened for him, shocking him a little. Then he walked inside the robot and the door closed behind him. The boy had raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore a red shirt with navy blue pants and white sneakers. He walked further in with curiosity and excitement shown clearly in his eyes.

Then he came to the tubes and he let out a small yell of surprise when it took him up to the main room. He looks around the room before he came into the room where we were. I noticed that he gave us a look of recognition before he left the room and went back into the main room. Then he noticed a lever near the wall that we knew was the switch that would wake us up.

He pulled the switch and he was surrounded by a green light that then formed a shadow in the shape of a gorilla that I knew was the Power Primate above him. He didn't seem to be scared, only surprised about why it appeared. I wonder why he was like that? Then after it disappeared the boy looked around serious before he went back down the tube and out of the robot. The girl smiled at him and then all of them went back into the city.

We stopped the video and I looked at the team ready to give orders. " We'll go searching for him in the city tomorrow. It's late, and we'll need our strength, in case, Skeleton King tries something." They nodded as we went to our rooms and went to sleep for the night.

**Read and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4 The Trouble Starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Trouble Starts**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

" Chiro, wake up, today's the last day of school!" I groaned and got up to see Jinmay smiling brightly at me. I would be excited too, but I just can't seem to get what happened in the robot off my mind. Jinmay seemed to notice this and asked about what happened.

" So Chiro, what exactly happened in that robot?" I sighed before I answered her. " I was actually planning on telling you, B.T. and Glenny what happened on the way to school." She nodded accepting my answer.

Then we got dressed and ate before we started heading for school. B.T. and Glenny joined us soon after. Then I went and told them what I saw in the robot. " After the door closed behind me, I came to six different tubes and I went up the orange tube that shot me up to a different room, which surprised me. It looked a lot like a command center to me.

Then I went into a room that looked a medical facility similar to the one that we woke up in. It was a lot cleaner than the one that we up though. Then farther in I noticed seven tubes similar to the ones that we woke up in. They were orange, red, blue, green, yellow, purple and pink. I took a closer look and saw only five of the seven tubes had robot monkeys like us inside.

The purple tube had a black monkey with yellow-green eyes. The blue tube had a blue monkey with black eyes. The red tube had a red monkey with black eyes. The green tube had a green monkey with black eyes. Then the yellow tube had a golden monkey that looked like the only female with bubble gum pink eyes. The orange and pink tubes were the ones that were empty. After that I went back to the room that I came from and noticed a big lever on the wall. I pulled it and a big green gorilla appeared above me, before it disappeared, and I left the robot after that."

They nodded as we finally got to school. The last day went off without a hitch. We decided to go to the park to celebrate. Jinmay and I also practiced our fighting moves, while B.T. and Glenny watched.

However, suddenly we saw a meteor land in the park. Then we realized that it was actually a large group of ooze creatures that looked like Skeletons. I noticed that they weren't after B.T. and Glenny, but me and Jinmay for some reason.

" B.T., Glenny, I think you should hide somewhere safe, until we take care of them!" They nodded and hid in one of the trees. We nodded and drove then close drove them close to the outskirts, but close enough that our friends could still see us and so that we could transform back to our monkey forms without a big commotion. " You ready for this Jinmay?" She smiled and nodded before she answered. " I'm ready for this, Chiro! Let's do this!" We nodded as we were surrounded by a blue light around me and a pink light around Jinmay.

When the light died down, we were both back in our robot monkey form. I was looking at my black fur stretching. My helmet still had my sapphire blue and orange accents on them without any damage, which I was glad about. Then my sapphire blue eyes focused on my opponent ready to attack at any time. Jinmay looked at her pink fur stretching. Her helmet still had its bright green accents like they were brand new. Then her bright green eyes focused on her opponent ready to attack at any time as well.

Then we nodded and activated our weapons. I activated my sapphire blue ghost claws. While Jinmay activated her pink and golden ghost claws. Then we nodded and got ready to attack our opponents.

**Read and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5 Talking with Chiro

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters.**

**Chapter 5**

**Talking with Chiro**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

I was shocked at what I saw. That boy I saw on the cameras and the girl he was with are like us. I felt how strong he was with the Power Primate, but I never expected him to be like us. I guess that appearances can be deceiving.

We were in a tree watching what was going both activated their ghost claws ready to attack. They nodded and targeted a separate formless and they each took out five at once. Then as the formless were gathering around the girl, the boy used the monkey mind scream attack killing all the formless around the girl. Then he got rid of the rest and smirked at the girl who glared at him before she complained.

" Chiro, you are such a show off. If you're going to be a show off, then can you at least be mature about it? Sometimes, I wonder why I'm with you." The monkey known as Chiro smirked as he replied to the pink monkey. " I believe that it was because we woke up together, Jinmay. We also, don't know certain memories of our past and decided to stick together to get the answers on our past." The monkey known as Jinmay glared at Chiro as she replied.

" You are such a child, Chiro. Anyway, we should get back to B.T. and Glenny to tell them that it's safe for them to come out now." Chiro smiled and nodded at her comment as he followed her. However, he turned back and looked around our area looking serious before he followed the girl as they turned back into human forms.

We followed them as they calmed down the two boys that they were with yesterday. After that the two boys went home and the girl and boy stayed. The boy and girl then looked at each other and nodded. Then they went to a clear area of the park and sat down, then turned back into their monkey forms. Then I saw them close their eyes and I could sense them entering meditation. I looked at my teammates and they nodded. I went and entered meditation hoping to find some answers on them. I finally got into their mind and saw them having a conversation with each other and I chose to let them finish before I alerted them to my presence, but I could still hear what they were saying to each other.

" Chiro, after so long, do you really think that we've found our answers? It's been so long since we woke up with no answers and know you think that it's finally here." Chiro nodded and he began to speak. " Yes, it's been eleven years hasn't it Jinmay? I know that you remember how we can't remember anything tied to our creator. I wished that I knew why we can't, but I don't know that either. However, I got a feeling that those monkeys will one day help shed some light on the questions that we've had all these years." Jinmay smiled and nodded before she spoke.

" Alright Chiro, I trust your decision. However, what makes you so sure that they're alive? When you saw them in the robot, they were still in stasis." Chiro smiled before he answered her. " It's because after we finished whatever those creatures were, I sensed a presence similar to our own. It was calm and very peaceful, which I liked about whoever it was. I knew that whoever it was, was looking for someone and I think that it might be me." The girl looked at him confused as she asked him something.

" How are you so sure that it's you they were looking for, Chiro?" I believe that it looks like a good time to make my presence known. However, before I could speak Chiro, beat me to it. " Jinmay, we're being watched, whoever you are, you can show yourself now." I sighed and walked into their sight, startling Chiro and confusing Jinmay.

Chiro spoke to me, nothing but serious. " You're one of those robot monkeys that I saw in that robot." I nodded and then introduced myself by bowing with one hand in my palm. " I am known as Antauri, second in command of the Hyper Force."

They both looked at me confused, so I explained. " Our full team name is Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, but we're called the Monkey Team or the Hyper Force. We were the protectors of Shugazoom City until we went into stasis about eleven years ago." They both looked shocked then looked at each other before they turned back to me and Chiro explained.

" I'm sorry that we looked so shocked Antauri, but we have our reasons for it. We woke up from stasis in a medical facility below Shugazoom eleven years ago. Any memories of who our creator was being wiped out. So we came up and found ourselves here. The only thing we could remember tied to our creator was that we were created to protect the universe from something, but we couldn't remember from what we were suppose to protect the universe from. We needed answers but we knew that the people couldn't understand our language. So we decided to take on human forms, in case, someone was after us and to blend in until we found the answers to our unanswered questions." I nodded and asked a question about it.

" So what was your most often asked question?" Jinmay nodded and Chiro took a deep breath before he told me. " What were we created to protect the universe against? We asked that question to ourselves almost every day." I nodded and told them my thoughts on this. " Your memories sound just like my teammates and myself. We don't remember anything about our creator except we were created to protect the universe from something. If you want, both of you can join our team, and we don't have a leader Chiro, so you can be if you want to."

Chiro and Jinmay nodded then I heard Chiro say something to Jinmay. " I guess that now I understand what the Varon Mystics meant by a part of something greater that what I was now." How did they know about the Varon Mystics? I decided not to push it though, I don't want to invade his privacy anymore than I have to. They seemed to notice this and smiled before Chiro answered.

" Thanks Antauri, we will accept your offer. We don't really have anywhere else to go, so I would be glad to be your leader. However, I don't know if I'll make a great one, but I'll do the best I can. So I hope that you can forgive me if I make any mistakes." I nodded and told him about our plans. " We were going to give you lessons to help you with this, so you don't have to worry about that and it's okay if you make mistakes because that's how you learn." Chiro smiled and looked at Jinmay who nodded. Then Chiro looked at me and asked me something.

" Antauri, if you don't mind, could you and your teammates come and see us now. I know that you're hiding nearby, and I want to meet you in person after I come out of meditation since I'm done with it now." I smiled and nodded which seemed to make them happy. " Thank you, Antauri, it means a lot to us." Then Chiro and Jinmay left and I came back to my teammates who wanted to know what happened.

I told them what Chiro told me. Then I told them what he asked us to do. " He wants to meet us in person." They nodded and we started to get out of the tree as Jinmay and Chiro opened their eyes coming out of meditation. Let's just see how they react to my teammates and myself. Of course, I also wonder how my teammates will react to them as well. I'll just watch and see how this turns out and we'll go on from there.

**Read and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6 Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters.**

**Chapter 6**

**Introductions**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

After I opened my eyes, I saw Jinmay smiling brightly at me. She then noticed my tired look and asked me something, very worried about me. " Chiro, do you really need to push yourself this hard? I understand how important this is to us, but you need to rest. If you push yourself any farther, I'm afraid that you might collapse and you know what could happen after that."

I smiled at her concern as I slowly got up. I sustained more damage than I thought in that battle with the ooze creatures earlier. I didn't expect them to be very strong, and that mistake cost me a pain in my fur, from that creäture managing to slash me there. The cut is small and not very noticeable, but it will become very noticeable after a while. It's taking a lot of energy to stay awake because of the pain, but I can't go to sleep until I meet Antauri and his teammates in person. He seemed so nice when he spoke, which calmed down all of my fears that I had at the time. So I want to meet him in person instead of just inside of my mind. So what I can see what he's like in the real world.

I saw the surprise in his face when I mentioned the Varon Mystics to Jinmay. I knew that he was probably wondering how I knew them but decided not to because he didn't want to invade my privacy. I can tell that he will be really nice to get know. The question now is, what are his teammates like.

Then I sensed someone approaching and did the best that I could to look unharmed so I didn't worry Antauri and Jinmay, but I knew that Jinmay knew that I was faking. It was Antauri with the other monkeys that I saw in that robot. Antauri and his teammates came up to us as Antauri spoke to us. " Hello Chiro and Jinmay, I am Antauri and these are my teammates who would like to introduce themselves."

The yellow monkey came up to us first. " Hello, I'm Nova, it's nice to meet you both." Then the blue monkey came up to us next. " I am Mr. Hal Gibson, please do not call me Mr. or Hal, just Gibson please." Then the red monkey came up to us. " I'm SPRX-77, but you can call me Sparx." Then the green monkey came up to us last looking very excited holding one of each of our hands. " Hi, my name's Otto, will you be my friends?!"

We smiled at his response and nodded, which made him happy. Then Antauri came up to us. " I think that you should come to the Super Robot with us to make sure that those creatures called formless don't attack you again." We nodded and followed, but after a while I couldn't I couldn't hold the pain back anymore and collapsed. Then I saw Jinmay's worried look and Antauri's voice sounding worried about me as well before I blacked out.

**Read and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7 Chiro's Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters.**

**Chapter 7**

**Chiro's Power**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

I turned to Jinmay worried. Why would he just collapse so suddenly? My teammates looked just as worried about him as I was. Jinmay noticed our looks and explained as she held Chiro in her arms, ready to take off, but stayed on the ground to explain.

" It was during that attack with those ooze creatures that you called formless. One of the ooze creatures managed to get a flash on his fur because he underestimated them, thinking that they would be easy." She showed us a patch of his fur that was red with his blood and we could see a small cut on his side becoming very noticeable by the second. Then she continued very worried about Chiro. " After we got rid of the rest and our friends went home, I noticed how he was struggling to stay awake. I told him that he needed to rest. Since he would collapse if he pushed himself any farther. However, he insisted on staying awake to be able to see all of you, and now his strength finally gave out on him, because the pain of his wounds were too much to bear any longer."

Gibson came up to him and checked on his wounds, before looking at all of us, serious. " We need to get him back to the Super Robot, fast! He's getting weaker the longer we stay here!" We nodded and all took off and took him to the medical bay. Then we went outside until he was done and Jinmay was pacing around the room, in worry for Chiro's condition.

Then Gibson contacted us for some reason. " Everyone, I think you all need to see this!" When we all got there, we saw Chiro glowing with a light green color. Then the green light spread to his wounds, healing them, and reactivating him as he was brought into the air. It looked like he was about to fall, but as the green light faded, he floated in the air looking at himself very calmly before he floated back down to the medical table and sat back down.

Chiro looked at Jinmay and asked her something. " It happened again, didn't it Jinmay?" She nodded and he floated in the air towards her speaking directly to her. " Well, it just shows that I should be listening to you more often. However, I am grateful that my wounds are healed, but I would have prefered it if an actual doctor healed them instead of the Power Primate, so I could tell them what a great job they did."

Then Chiro started to ask her something else, completely oblivious to the fact that we were in the same room. " By the way Jinmay, when's dinner? I am starving and where are we by the way." Jinmay smiled and then I decided to make our presence known to him. " You are in the Super Robot, our home and headquarters."

Chiro turned and smiled slightly before he turned serious. " So, who's this enemy that we're fighting against? I'm sure that you know who they are since you knew what those creatures were called." I nodded and used the Power Primate to tell him what I knew. " His name is the Skeleton King. He seeks to take Shugazoom City for himself. We fought against him, but we went into stasis because we knew that we needed a leader if we would be able to defeat him." Then after I finished, Chiro and Jinmay looked at each other and nodded before they looked back at us and Chiro answered.

" We'll both help you in any way that we can. We won't let him take over Shugazoom if I have anything to say about it." We smiled at his response. It will be great to see how far he will go. Only time will tell what will happen though, so for now we'll just wait and see what happens. However, I've never seen the Power Primate used like the way it was used by Chiro unconsciously before. I guess that I'll just have to wait and see if I want to find out about that power that Chiro has shown.

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8 Chiro's Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but I decided to write the rest of the story before uploading to make it easier. From here on the chapters will be like the episodes in the show except with some differences in what happens because Chiro and Jinmay are robot monkeys. Also I'm going to be featuring an OC character in a couple of chapters named Kaito. I'll give you the summary about him on the chapter that he appears. So enjoy the rest of the story. Now on with Chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8**

**Chiro's Girl**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

" I know that this looks bad team, but the Super Robot must be cleaned." I looked in disgust at what I needed to clean up. It's been a few months since I became leader of the Hyper Force and Jinmay became a member. I get along very well with everyone, especially Antauri and Jinmay get along with Nova the most. I see them training almost everyday.

" Are you just going to talk all day?" Then I saw Nova smiling at the cords attached to me and Sparx was the same on the other side with each of us holding spray guns. " The one who loses does the others chores?" I smirked at this. " You're On!" We jumped down and started cleaning the robot, but I got distracted by Jinmay smiling down at me and I lost to Sparx. Then after everyone else went inside, Jinmay and I left to go into the city. After all, we needed a bit of a break as well.

* * *

**A Little While Later...**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

"Has Anyone seen Chiro, he missed his tactics lesson." I was in the command center asking where Chiro was. He was usually never late to any lesson. Sparx looked at me as he replied after he finished polishing his magnets. " The kid blew off pilot training too." Then Gibson spoke up as he was rewiring the robot. However, in the middle of explaining he got shocked.

" And he was supposed to aid me in rewiring the robot. Not that I needed his help." Then I told my idea as I opened the communication line. " I'll try the communicator. Monkey Team to Chiro, come in Chiro." After a while I still got no response. Then I closed the communication line. " He's not responding."

Then Sparx went and said something about it. " I got the feeling he's ignoring us." Then Nova came in and said something about it as well. " HE probably just has something important to do. By the way, has anyone seen Jinmay? I can't find her anywhere." Gibson shook his head, then commented to her earlier comment. " And what pray tell, is more important than the team?"

Before she could answer the alarm went off and everyone turned their attention to the monitor. " There's a large Skeleton King horde heading straight for the city." Where were those two when you needed them. " We can't activate the robot without Chiro, we'll have to fight without it!" Then we all headed towards the city, unaware that Chiro and Jinmay were having fun, when they should have focused on protecting the city.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Jinmay's P.O.V.**

" Hey Chiro, don't you think we should get back to the robot now? The others might start to get worried about us." Chiro was smirking at my question. Earlier I thought I heard Antauri's voice through Chiro's communicator, but he didn't seem to hear it. Then Chiro smiled at me before he replied.

" true, but I wanted us to have some time to relax for a change. Besides, you looked a little sad yesterday, so I thought that if I brought you outside that it might cheer you up. I know that we haven't found the answers to our past yet, but that doesn't mean that they won't come in time, Jinmay. We just have to be patient." I smiled at his words, getting rid of the doubt that I had as I replied.

" Thanks for the advice, Chiro. I think that I'll be alright now." He nodded and then we heard screaming from outside the building we were in. Then we saw formless in the streets and nodded as we went to the roof to catch them by surprise.

Then after we attacked we saw the team. They looked at us relieved. Then after we finished them off, Chiro decided to split and dragged me along. Why, I do not know, but I have a feeling that we're in for a lecture by everyone, and a very stern lecture by Antauri.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

After the TV monster disappeared, Otto yelled at the retreating formless. " That's right, you better ooze away!" Then we looked around and saw that Chiro and Jinmay were nowhere to be found. Naturally, Sparx made a comment about this. " The kids ditched us again!"

I looked at the team with my arms crossed over serious. " Not this time!" We headed back to the Super Robot and I disengaged the Brain Scrambler 2 so I could go get both of them, whether they liked it or not. I don't why they took off like that, but they are definitely getting a stern lecture from me when we get back to the robot.

**Meanwhile...**

**Jinmay's P.O.V.**

" Are we there yet, Chiro?" Chiro smiled at my question before he answered. " Almost Jinmay, look up ahead of us and you'll see it." I looked up ahead and smiled. It was a building with all the colors of the Hyper Force on it. The sign said that it was built for the Hyper Force, to use for anything, as thanks for protecting the city. I looked at Chiro and smiled. " How long have you known about this Chiro?"

He smiled before he answered. " For a couple of weeks. B.T. and Glenny told me yesterday that the building was finally finished. So I thought that I should take you to this place before heading back to the robot, to help cheer you up. However, I'm sure that Antauri will be ready with a lecture for us when we get back, which makes me not really want to go back."

I laughed at his response before I replied. " After the stunt that you just pulled, I think that he will come to get us himself, and lecture us when we get back to the robot. Just so you know Chiro, you're taking the blame for this because this was your idea." He sighed and nodded his consent to what I said as he replied. " As long as I succeeded in cheering you up, I'm willing to get lectured by Antauri."

I smiled at that and hugged him, which surprised him. I replied softly as he looked at me confused. " Thank you Chiro, I really needed this, and I'll be alright now, because of you." Then suddenly a light shone from above us. Then I saw that the light came from Antauri's Brain Scrambler.

I smirked at Chiro as he looked confused at why Chiro had to bring his ship with him. " I told you he would come to get us himself, Chiro. This would make sure that we would come back with him instead of running off again." Chiro sighed and then we heard Antauri's voice after we were brought into his ship.

" You both are in serious trouble! When we get back, you're both in for a very stern lecture from me! Is that clear, you two!" We nodded and I gave Chiro a ' I told you so' look before we got back to the robot.

Like Antauri said on the ship, he gave both of us, together, and separately, a very stern lecture. After he was done, we told him about the building Chiro showed me and Antauri nodded in understanding. Then he gave both of us a stern look as he replied. " You two should have told us before you left, but since Jinmay is back to her normal self, I guess that I'll let it slide just this one time." After that we all went to bed to rest for the night.

**Read and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9 Depths of Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters.**

**Chapter 9**

**Depths of Fear**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

We got to the lake to find it dried up. " This is most unfortunate." Gibson and Otto were looking at the lake disappointed. " The river's dried up, guess I'm a genius too." Sparx was sitting on a cliff overlooking the lake.

" Phew, I mean too bad, what a shame." I almost blew my secret there. I could tell that Sparx was suspicious. The others didn't seem to care or notice.

Then the ground started to shake and then I looked down. " What was that?!" Gibson looked at us calmly as he answered my question. " Minor tectonic activity, nothing to get excited about." However, Otto had something different to say about it.

" Oh, yes, there is!" A smaller crack opened and water started gushing out. Otto and Gibson, who were standing at the bottom of the lake, got pulled under the water before they both came back up. " Swimming is a go!"

Then Antauri went to the bottom of the lake to meditate. Nova just simply went in and started having racing contests with Otto. Then Sparx asked me something as Jinmay relaxed on the far side of the lake, away from everyone. " So, you gonna go in?" I thought of a lie that I hoped would work. " I would, but the water looks too deep, I mean cold." I think that slip-up will not work very well to my advantage. Then I saw Gibson stick his tail in the water to measure the temperature in the water.

" According to my reading's the water is warm, unusually warm." Otto scrubbed himself before he went up into the air saying not to mind him. Then Nova asked Gibson about the water. " So where is all this warm water coming from?" Jinmay smiled as Nova had to deal with a lecture from Gibson.

" If you studied your history, you would know that Shugazoom was constructed above a subterranean reservoir." Then Nova's eyes went wide as she saw something. " Oh no." Then we saw Otto jump down yelling something happily. " Monkey Tsunami!"

Nova and Gibson got wet and Otto was laughing at them. " You should've seen the look on your faces." Gibson smirked at him as he replied. " You're such a child." Then Gibson fired a shot of water from his drills at Otto and it landed in his face.

Nova and Jinmay smiled at each other and nodded. Nova activated her fists and Jinmay activated her ghost claws. Nova slammed her fists into the water. " Lady Tomahawk!" Jinmay did the same thing with her ghost claws on the other side. " Golden Slasher!" Both Gibson and Otto were forced underwater. Then both Nova and Jinmay high-fived each other after they deactivated their weapons.

Then the ground started to shake and Otto said something about it. " Another earthquake, this can't be good!" Then Antauri floated out of the water serious. " It isn't, monkeys mobilize!" Everyone nodded and we went back to the robot and went to our battle stations.

Nova got to her station then yelled. " Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 go!" Otto got to his station, then yelled. " Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 go!" Then Gibson got to his station, then yelled. " Fist Rocket 4 go!" Then Sparx got to his station, then yelled. " Fist Rocket 3 go!"

Then Antauri got to his station, then yelled. " Brain Scrambler Pilot 2 go!" Then Jinmay and I both got to our station. I was in the front seat and Jinmay was behind me. Then we both yelled together, " Torso Tank Driver 1 go!" Then we all yelled the team name with all of us taking turn with each word, but we wall said the last word together. " Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force go!"

Then we all disengaged and headed to where the trouble was. Then I heard Antauri's voice. " We have flooding in sectors 8, 9, and 11." I turned serious at the last sector. " Eleven, that's the transect tunnel, make track team!"

When we got there, I immediately began giving orders. " Nova, Otto, plug those leaks! Sparx, Gibson, we need cover!" Then I looked at the transect car before I gave orders to Antauri. " Antauri, we need an escape hatch!" Then a moment later, we heard Antauri's voice. " My thoughts exactly!" Then Antauri made a whole in the roof and went out, ready to carry the people out.

" Great, there's water everywhere." Then Jinmay popped her head out of her seat and spoke seriously. " Chiro, worry about your fear later! Right now, we've got people to save! I'll talk to you about this later!" I nodded and focused on connecting the car to the torso tank. I attached the cables to the car to stop it from sinking. " Moving transect car into place!"

I pulled the car to where the hole Antauri made was. Then I came out, leaving Jinmay to do the driving. Then I jumped onto the car and used the Power Primate to use my thunder punch attack to make a hole in the car. Then as everyone was being lifted up, I heard Sparx through my communicator. " Hurry it up kid, this sealing ain't looking good!"

Then everyone went through the hole and it closed up after being hit by another earthquake. Then the cables came off and I told them I was taking the torso tank out of there. However, I got one look at the water and I saw what happened five years ago. Then I contacted the team and got no response. I remembered what Antauri said about visualizing a situation but I got water in my mouth. Then I heard Nova's voice through my communicator. " Did someone call for a push?" I was never more relieved to her that voice than I was now.

Then Sparx and Gibson got themselves free. Then I heard a noise and the hole opened back up and Antauri's Brain Scrambler came through. Then I heard Antauri's voice through the communicator. " Chiro, grab on!" I grabbed onto the Brain Scrambler with my tail as we all got out of the tunnel and switched to robot mode.

Then Jinmay took me to my room and sat down next to me. She looked at me worried as I was reading a book of philosophy that I received from the Varon Mystics during my training there. After I finished the chapter, I put the book away and waited for Jinmay to speak. However, neither of us knew that Antauri was using meditation to spy on us, out of worry for Chiro.

" You let your fear hold you back, didn't you, Chiro?" I sighed and nodded before I explained. " I'm just afraid that the same thing that happened five years ago will happen again. I know that the incident wasn't you fault Jinmay, but it made me scared enough that I freeze up at the sight of deep water now. I know that I'll have to face my fear of it, but that doesn't mean that it will be easy to do."

Jinmay smiled sadly as she replied. " I know it wasn't, but I still feel guilty that you have to solve this on your own, but that doesn't mean that I won't try to help in any way that I can." I smiled at her response as I replied. " Thank you for your concern Jinmay. I may be afraid, but I'll do the best I can despite my fears." She smiled and nodded as she left the room. I wonder if she'll tell the team about what happened five years ago and the guilt that she carries because of it?

* * *

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

As Jinmay came into the room, we all saw the serious look in her eyes. We all gathered around as she came into the middle of the room. Then she took a deep breath as she told us why she wanted to talk to us. " There's something about Chiro that I think you should know, even if he gets mad at me for telling you this."

Then Sparx asked about it. " Does it have to do with his fear of water? I've noticed that he seems to freeze up near any type of deep water." Jinmay nodded and spoke, nothing but serious. " It has everything to do with it, Sparx. It happened around five years back or so. We were having a fun time swimming in the lake without a care in the world. However, something happened that day that changed him forever."

She took a deep breath before she continued. " While we were swimming, I accidentally slipped on the sand below and hit my head on the rocks. This caused me to fall unconcious and Chiro raced to save me before I drowned. Then I heard a voice telling me to live and a bright green light surrounded me then I opened my eyes. Then the light created shockwaves in the water, causing a tide pool and catching Chiro in its grip. Y managed to save him in time, but he almost drowned because of me. He's been too afraid to go anywhere near deep water ever since and I blamed myself for it. He told me later that the green light was the Power Primate inside of me awakening from its long dormant state because it sensed that I was close to death.

After that, he trained me to control it, but said that I would need more than just his training to master it. He said I need a master far wiser than he was. I don't know what he meant by that, but what I do know is that there's someone greater than him with the Power Primate. I've felt guilty of causing this, but I know that he isn't mad at me for it and will gladly face his fears one day to make me happy again."

Then Chiro came into the room and we discussed the city's status and went to the underground lake. We held up the city and voted to stay behind while the rest of us went to find the cause of the sinking. Then I got caught and my rocket pack got busted, but Chiro saved us all, overcoming his fears like Jinmay and I thought he would. Then we defeated the creäture and went back to the lake where Chiro was swimming again, thanks to this incident. I just hope that he can handle what comes his way next.

**Read and Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10 Secret of the Sixth Monkey

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters.**

**Chapter 10**

**Secret of the Sixth Monkey**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

As we were watching our latest battle, I the reactions of my teammates. It showed the robot pinned to a building by an eye monster. I paused the video there and asked my teammates about it. " Now, how did we end up in this predicament?"

Gibson was the first to speak up. " My calculations were off." Then Nova spoke up next. " My reflexes were slow." Then Sparx spoke up. " My feelings exactly, we all messed up." Then Chiro spoke up as he played the video. " Now, remember how this all turned out."

Then after it showed that the eye monster was defeated, I turned the video off. Then I spoke to Chiro about my reason for showing the video. " Chiro, what I meant was to see where we were lacking and need improvement." Then Chiro spoke in his usual optimistic tone. " I think as team leader, I did pretty good."

I sighed and turned to face the team. " Okay, for those who didn't do as good, I want you to create one new move by tomorrow." Everyone nodded and left except for Jinmay who watched Chiro with a knowing look. Then she gave me an understanding look before she went to the training room where everyone but Chiro was waiting for her.

Then, when Chiro came down later, with Mandarin's glove, I told them both of our past with him. Jinmay wasn't too surprised abotut it, but Chiro was just a little shocked. Then we saw the prison we put Mandarin in and went to its location as it landed. Jinmay and Chiro took on human forms with a little difference from when we met them.

Jinmay was wearing a white dress uniform with black buttons and black boots. She also had a pink scarf around her neck and pink gloves. Chiro was wearing a white shirt with black buttons, and white pants with navy blue boots. He had an orange scarf around his neck with orange gloves and two white stripes on each side of his face below his eyes. His hair was also styled a bit differently as well. Then Jinmay and Chiro walked out, with us walking slowly behind them.

* * *

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

Jinmay and I were already out of the robot. We stayed in our human forms, since only the monkey team knew about us being robot monkeys and Skeleton King. Then we saw a shadow coming out of the ship. We didn't have to see the figure to know it was Mandarin.

He was orange with orange battle armor. The top of his head, arms and tail were covered in bandages. On one of his hands, he wore the other orange glove. He had broken shackles on his wrists and had black eyes with blood-red pupils that were filled with malice.

" You're the chosen one? You're just a human child!" If he knew what I was, he would treat much differently. I looked at him serious as I spoke to him. " And you're the monkey who went bad."

Mandarin then tried to attack me and I activated the shield from his glove to block his attack. " You activated my shield!? That's impossible, unless, you're learning the Power Primate!" I smirked as I replied. " I'm not just learning, I know it and so does Jinmay." Then Mandarin smiled as he replied. " Then perhaps you remember this move, Monkey Mind Scream!" Jinmay and I heard the attack in our minds, and tried to fight it, but to no avail as we blacked out.

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

" Mandarin!" He turned to face us as we were in the air. He already managed to catch Chiro and Jinmay off guard and knock them out. Thankfully, they were still in their human forms, so Mandarin won't do any serious harm to them. " Leave the children alone, your battle is with us."

He smirked before he replied. " No, my battle with you is over." Then red collars came over our necks and Mandarin used an attack that weakened us and he put us in a ship bound for Skeleton King. However, I noticed that he took Chiro and Jinmay into the ship that he just came out of.

* * *

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

As I came to and got up, I asked a question to myself. " Where are my monkeys?" Then I noticed that Jinmay and I were on the prison ship. Then the screen that Mandarin was sitting in front of showed Skeleton King. " The proper question is, where are my monkeys?"

Mandarin answered that question calmly. " On route to your ship. However, I have plans for the boy and girl. However, I'm sure that you'll be happy with the monkeys." Then he turned the screen off and lifted both of us trying to both of us with his words.

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

" I'm worried about Chiro, he has weaknesses that Mandarin can and will exploit." Currently we were in our holding cell, when Otto spoke to me for my concern. " But Chiro's special." Then Gibson spoke up for Chiro next. " His developmental progress has exceeded far beyond our expectations." Then Nova spoke up next. " Plus he has a good heart." Then I spoke up to that comment. " As once did Mandarin." Then Sparx eased my concerns. " Don't worry, the kids are nothing like Mandarin."

* * *

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

After Mandarin tried to train me, I needed to find a way to break these binds to help the monkey team. Then Skeleton King contacted Mandarin, giving me the perfect chance. " You underestimate the boy and girl. They are not humans, like you think they are."

I grabbed his glove and cut our binds. Then we transformed back into our monkey forms, shocking him. I smirked as we threw the sword at the lockdown button and escaped to rescue the monkeys. When we got there, I used the thunder punch attack to break the door. Then I decided to make a joke about it. " Anyone see any monkeys about ye' big?" Then I turned their restraints off and waited for them to respond as Jinmay came right next to me. Sparx was the first to respond.

"Great going kids!" Then Nova responded next smiling. " WE knew we could count on you!" Then Gibson spoke up next. " What she means is by calculating the odds of a rescue due to your training, statically speaking we could assume that-" Otto interrupted what he was saying to summarize what he really meant. " That we could count on you!"

Then Antauri spoke up, hesitant. " Chiro, Jinmay, I had my doubts and-" I smiled and interrupted him to tell him how I felt. " And we rather hang out with you guy, than Mandarin. It's all learn, learn with that guy." Antauri smiled at that as he replied. " Perhaps, the time has come for us to do the teaching." Jinmay smiled and told them what Mandarin found out on the ship.

He nodded and Sparx crashed the ship into the prison. He looked at us in anger. " Hyper Formless, appear!" This caused a comment from Nova as five formless with each color of a member of the Hyper Force appeared except for orange and pink. " Hyper formless? That is so messed up." I have to agree with Nova on that one. " Hyper Force go!"

As everyone went to fight the formless I gave Jinmay the glove to use. Then I activate my ghost claw and Jinmay only one of hers. Mandarin looked mad as he attacked us with his sword that I easily blocked with my ghost claws. He spoke to us thoughtful. " You're the two monkeys that I saw sleeping in that underground facility eleven years ago. Of course, the others never knew about that long forgotten facility, since it was abandoned over thirty years ago. So you can imagine my surprise at seeing it in working order and with two robot monkeys sleeping in stasis tubes that were still in working condition. What were you two doing down there anyway?"

After he said that, I suddenly saw something that I knew was a forgotten memory. I was in a lab with Jinmay where we were on a table. In front of us was a man with two different colored eyes. One was violet and the other was a light blue. He wore a dark blue robe with red outlines on the edge of his robe and his sleeves. He looked at us with kindness as I could see how much he was fighting to hold something back. Then he said something to us sadly as he placed us in the two stasis tubes. " I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I'm sending you to another place where you'll be safe from what I'll become.

However, should you choose to fight with the others, go to the underground facility and go into stasis until the time is right for your to awaken. I will admit that I do have some concerns about Mandarin, but I know that you will stop him if he does betray them. Remember what I told you and be safe my children, I only wish that your brothers and sister could be with you as well." Then he turned the stasis tubes on and the memory faded. I looked at Jinmay and she nodded that she saw the same thing that I did.

" If I knew Mandarin, I most certainly wouldn't tell you!" I attacked him with my ghost claws and he taunted me as we clashed. " I programmed the formless with every monkey move. There's no way your friends can win, or can you." I saw the monkey team on their ropes.

I smirked which surprised Mandarin as I called out my plan. For once, I'm actually glad about Antauri telling them what to do. " Monkey team, new moves go!" Otto immediately responded to that order. " Vertical Razor Chatriot!"

Then Sparx responded to the order. " Gyro Roll!" Then Nova responded next. " Knuckle Duster!"

Then Gibson responded next. " Bio Static Energy-" Then Otto interrupted him. Gibson sighed in defeat. " Oh, very well Otto. Spin Shocker!"

Then Antauri responded to the order last. " Mega Monkey Paw!" I noticed that after all of their attacks, all the formless were destroyed. I smirked and then replied to Mandarin. " Give it up Mandarin, your outnumbered!"

I noticed his ears come out of their bandages and emit a strange signal as he replied. " Am I?" Then we all went down but my systems and Jinmay's automatically came back on after a few seconds, so Mandarin didn't even notice that we were affected. " A little back door program implanted in the robot monkey operating system long ago. The big shut down I'm afraid." I turned on him and used my monkey fu attack, which knocked us out of the prison. Then I used a personal attack of mine on him. " Shadow Cyclone!"

I disappeared and I ran around him fast, attacking him as my speed increased causing him to be lifted in the air before I stopped and he fell back down, hard. " You're better than any of them out there!" I looked at him serious as I answered him. " Your wrong Mandarin! I'm the same except I have six others like me to back me up."

Mandarin then saw everyone floating above where we were standing. Antauri spoke as we both looked at him. " We reprogrammed that back door a long time ago. All you did was reboot our systems."

Everyone attacked him and then Antauri landed in front of me and used his mind attack on Mandarin. " Monkey Mind Scream!" Mandarin fell to the ground as I spoke serious. " You're going back to sleep Mandarin."

He slowly got up and spoke. " One day, you'll find out how much more you are, my secretive monkey, but for now." He used his sword to cut wat was holding me up and I fell. The monkeys flew to catch me because I was still weak from fighting with him. Mandarin used this opportunity to escape to go to Skeleton King.

* * *

**A While Later...**

**Jinmay's P.O.V.**

I was pacing back and forth across the command center, waiting for Gibson to come out of the Medical Bay. After Mandarin left, Chiro passed out from exhaustion. Now, he was in the medical bay with Gibson running some tests on him. He really needs to stop pushing himself so hard.

However, in that vision that Chiro and I had on the prison ship is troubling me. It was a past memory, that much was obvious. Who was that man, and what did he mean by saving us from what he'll become? He also mentioned having brothers and a sister, but who could they be?

He also mentioned that we could choose if we wanted to fight with them. I guess that means that we decided to if we woke up in that underground facility. The question is, who are they and why did that man look so sad? I guess that the truth behind why we were created will be revealed soon.

Then Gibson came out with Chiro leaning on his shoulder for support. I immediately came over and he explained why Chiro was leaning on him. " It's alright Jinmay, he's alright. Chiro's just exhausted from your fight with Mandarin. All he needs to do is rest."

I nodded and helped Gibson to take Chiro to his room. His room looked just like Antauri's with a few exceptions. The walls were painted more orange. However, the room still gave you a sense of calm and peace. Sometimes I wonder if Chiro and Antauri are brothers because they seem to have the same preferences. They also act the same way, but Chiro shows himself to act a different way than Antauri around everyone else for some reason. He seems to only show his true personality around me, like he's afraid to express his true feelings. I know that Antauri was able to catch a small glimpse of his true personality the day we met, but hasn't seen him act that way since.

I sometimes wonder why he does this. I don't understand why he would hide his true personality from the others? I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened when he left me, to train to control the Power Primate. That was over 30 years ago, so why should it bother him now? Unless, something happened during that time, that he's not telling me. I guess that I'll find out someday. I just hope that the others won't take it too hard when we find out, and myself as well. However, there are some secrets that are just too painful to tell and I just hope that this isn't one of them.

**Read and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 11 The Hidden Fortress

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Kaito: Black monkey with sapphire blue eyes and aqua green and orange accents on his helmet. He is one of the last of the robot monkeys created by the Alchemist. He was hidden inside of Chiro to protect him from Skeleton King until he could defend himself from him. He pretends to be Chiro until he is finished with his training to control his powers on Kolorado. He cares for everyone a great deal, especially Chiro.**

**Chapter 11**

**The Hidden Fortress**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

"You were too slow that time, Jinmay." I smirked at Jinmay as she tried to hit me without much success. I may be training her how to use the Power Primate, but her timing and reflexes need some work. I was currently holding her fist that tried to hit me a few moments ago. We are currently in my room trying to improve her timing, hoping that it will help her act faster in future battles. She was getting better at it, but I'm worried that it won't be enough if we face Skeleton King, or possibly Mandarin. She's not ready to face either of them alone. I need to improve her timing and reflexes for her to stand a chance against either of them .

She glared as she got out of my grip and launched another attack. She then caught me off guard as she kicked me and I fell to the ground. " Who's slow now, huh Chiro?" I smiled at her comment as I got off the floor impressed with her move. " Don't get cocky Jinmay, but that was a good move."

She smiled at my comment and got back into her battle stance. I put my hand in front of me as I levitated off in the air. " That's all the training for now, you can do whatever you want until the next session, whether I have it today or tomorrow, I will decide later." She smiled and asked me a question as she came to the door. " Chiro, there's something I've always wondered ever since we joined the Hyper Force. Why haven't you shown the others what your true personality is?" I looked at her surprised that she asked that. " I really don't know how to answer that question Jinmay, because I don't know myself."

She nodded and replied before she left the room. " Alright Chiro, I understand how you feel. Just remember that you're not alone. Everyone cares about you and would help you if you asked them to. That's how much we care about you."

After she left, I sighed knowing she was right. I know that I should be myself more, but I'm afraid that they will think of me differently because of it. I promised that I would do this for him until he comes back. He told me that he had to do more training and to take his place until he comes back. That was over 30 years ago, I just wish I knew when he would come back and I can finally stop living a lie anymore.

* * *

**Someone's P.O.V.**

I looked at the planet Shugazoom just ahead of me. After 30 years of training, I'm finally coming home. I know that Skeleton King probably thinks that Kaito is me when I'm the one he's looking for. I can't believe that he of all people couldn't figure it out. Kaito and I may have the same Power Primate level that I do and we may look-alike, but our personalities are different in some very obvious ways. He is my clone after all. So it should be hard to figure out the difference. He has memories that I don't have so he has to send me those memories and I have to do the same to him. However, I know that everyone will figure out one day that Kaito isn't me, especially Jinmay.

She knows me better than anyone else. So she'll start to notice soon enough. I know that it was my destiny to be leader, but I'm worried that they won't accept me because they knew Kaito and not me. Then I looked ahead and saw the Citadel of Bone coming towards me. " Oh No!"

* * *

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

I felt a shiver down my spine as I saw the Citadel of Bone take a black monkey like me. I know who that was very well. My original has been captured by Skeleton King. Then the alarm went off and I went to the command center where everyone was waiting. " So what's the status?"

Gibson turned to me and replied seriously. " WE have a hostile ship coming towards Shugazoom. We're too tired from our last battle, so we'll have to hide until we're recovered." I looked at them confused as they led Jinmay and I to an underground fortress in the park.

They all went in, but I couldn't just leave the city to fend for itself, so I went back up. I guess that having a serious personality all the time can be a pain. I may have been created by my original to protect his girlfriend while he was away, but that doesn't mean that I won't try to protect the others as well. I can't let my original be a prisoner of Skeleton King. He was looking forward to seeing Jinmay, only to be captured just as he was almost back home.

As I faced the ship, I noticed that there was something familiar about the way it moved. When I came out after the ship was brought down, I realized why it was so familiar. Mandarin appeared with a huge body because of Skeleton King. " Hello, my secretive monkey, or should I saw Kaito." I growled at how he found out and we fought for a while.

Then everyone except Gibson came out of the fortress. Sokko came out of nowhere and captured them. Then Mandarin tried to make the Super Robot fall on me to take me out of the picture, but I got inside at the last-minute. After they left I got Gibson out and we got ready to rescue them from Skeleton King along with my original. I just hope that they can forgive me for lying to them about who I really am and the reason I was pretending to be someone else.

**Read and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12 Skeleton King

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 12**

**Skeleton King**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

Skeleton King tried to make us serve him, but we all refused. Then Mandarin took us to the prison to teach us his ways. When he tied us up we saw something across from us that shocked us all, including Jinmay. Tied up, was Chiro, who was just starting to wake up after hearing us. How was this possible? Chiro wasn't captured with us? So how was he even here? Mandarin smirked at our reactions as Chiro looked at Mandarin with blazing eyes of hatred.

" Looks like your little secret is out at last, Chiro. I took great pleasure in getting rid of Kaito, so he doesn't interfere with my master's plans. Since that's one of the reasons that you created him, isn't that right Chiro?" Chiro looked at him serious with a Sparx of fire in his eyes, which didn't seem like the Chiro that we all knew. " How did you figure out that it was Kaito and not me?"

Mandarin laughed at that as he answered. " Did you think that we wouldn't notice the change of personalities between the two of you? You may have created him to look like you, but you have a difference of personalities and attacks." Then Chiro smirked at Mandarin as he replied. " We're not as different as you might think Mandarin, he's not my clone, he's just someone who was sleeping inside of me to protect himself until the time was right for him to appear."

Mandarin smirked as he replied. " I already knew that Chiro, Skeleton King already knew he was inside you before you found out. However, you'll never be able to escape from this place." Chiro responded to that with a blazing fire in his eyes. " I don't have to, Kaito will save all of us!"

Mandarin laughed at Chiro's statement. " Sorry, but I destroyed him. So your only hope of ever leaving this place is gone. I'll be back, so don't you think of escape, or you'll receive the punishment you received when we captured you a mile away from Shugazoom." After Mandarin left, Chiro looked at us guilty, and was obviously in a lot of pain, but was trying to hide it from the rest of us with no luck.

I asked him about his wounds, worried about him. " Are you okay, Chiro?" Chiro shook his head as he started to explain. We could tell that he was trying hard to not flinch from his wounds.

" No, but if I was Kaito, these wounds would have healed while I was knocked out. I was training on a distant planet around 30 years ago to control my powers, I suddenly felt something inside of me begging to come out. When it did come out it he was a robot monkey who looked like me. He introduced himself as Kaito and that he was sleeping inside of me until it was safe to come out. I became worried for Jinmay's safety, so I asked Kaito to watch over her for me while pretending to be me so I could finish up my training. Our personalities were almost exactly the same, but we knew that she would find out eventually, so I tried to finish my training so I could come back to Shugazoom to explain the truth to her. I also thought that it could throw Skeleton King off of my trail if Kaito was in Shugazoom, but it turns out that he already knew about my plan. I hope that you can forgive us for lying to all of you, especially you Jinmay, because I wanted to make sure that you would be safe from Skeleton King since I was the only one out of the two of us that remembered his goals and I didn't want you to get hurt.

Truth to be told, Kaito is the only one who can transform into a human form. He just gives his power to others when they need it, like when you two woke up from stasis in that underground facility that he told me so much about in his letters. Unfortunately, the facility wiped out his memory of him being inside of me to protect himself, so he thinks that he's a clone created by me. I know that when we all get out of here, I will tell Kaito the truth and tell him that he should do what his heart tells him. That is the truth of my resolve."

We all smiled and Jinmay replied. " I had a feeling that Kaito wasn't you but I had a feeling that you sent him to watch over and protect me from any harm. So I'm not mad at you for what you did. I have a feeling that Kaito is alive and coming to rescue us, especially you Chiro." We all nodded at her response and hope that we could find a get out of here before it's too late for Shugazoom.

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

" Got his attention, nice shooting Gibson." I was in the Super Robot near Skeleton King's Citadel of Bone. I told Gibson that I remember waking up near Chiro, so I thought that Chiro was my original but something always told me that I was wrong. So I don't know if I really am a clone or my own self. Gibson took it pretty well and told me that after we rescue Chiro, I should ask him about it. " I may not be Sparx, but I do what I can. What's the Status on the auto crew?"

I adjusted the controls as I replied. " They're doing the job. Shields are prepped for our final run. We're going in!"

After we got inside, we waited for the formless to leave the area before we jumped down from our hiding place. When we fot to the holding area, I silently took them out. Then I used one of my signature attacks to break down the door. " Time to break this door down, Sapphire Tornado!"

Mandarin looked at me shocked as I entered the room. " How? You were destroyed!" I smirked as I answered him." Next time you try to kill someone, remember to throw something at them that doesn't have an entrance on it that you can enter at the last second." He looked furious and launched himself at me. Just as I was about to use another personal attack, I heard a very familiar voice yell out another attack as a stream of green energy attacked Mandarin and knocked him out cold. " Monkey Fu!"

I turned my head to see Chiro with one hand out of his restraints looking serious but I could tell that it took a lot of energy to use that attack in his condition. After he saw Mandarin out cold, he relaxed and looked as defenseless as when he first woke up. Then Gibson came out and we set to work on freeing the others. I came over to Chiro and asked how he was feeling. " You feeling okay, Chiro?"

He smiled weakly as he answered me. " I'm as good as can be expected, Kaito. I'm still weak from the injuries I recieved when they captured me. I can still fight though, so you don't have to worry about me." I smiled as I helped him out and everyone else.

Then suddenly they were brought back in and Chiro was brought up with me. We fell on the ground to hear menacing laughter in the same room. " At last chosen one and the copy. The fates have brought us together." We both looked up to see Skeleton King sitting on his throne, looking down at us.

We glared at him and Chiro spoke with venom in his voice, but I could also detect a hint of sadness underneath. " Skeleton King!" They talked for a while before we started to fight. Then Chiro activated the Power Primate and I noticed that while he used it he was in total control. I guess that all that training really did pay off.

Then after a while Chiro made him fall into the pit of ooze that we came up from. Then TV Monster tried to attack him and he pounded the lights out of it, panting for breath. Then Skeleton King came out of the pit, covered in ooze and attacked Chiro. Skeleton King got in a lucky shot and Chiro fell to the ground, and I stood by him after I tried the same thing.

Then he stood in front of us and laughed menacingly. " Now with my Citadel of Bone and Ion truly one." I smirked as I got up and heard Chiro say something confidently. " Yeah, I still got you outnumbered." After that, the monkey team appeared and started to attack him, the first one was Otto.

" Psycho-Chopping Doom Spin!" Then Nova attacked after Otto. " Boom Boom Wake-Up!" Then Gibson attacked after her. " Laser Criss Cross!" Then Sparx attacked after him. " Magna Tingler Blast!" Then Jinmay attacked after him.

" Golden Slasher!" Then Antauri attacked last. " Monkey Mind Scream!" After that, the ooze fell from him. Then he used his powers to throw us at a wall. " Filthy Primates! I'll be done with you!" Then I saw Chiro smirk before he replied.

" You're too late. Your ship is finished, your flunkies have abandoned you. You're the one whose done Skeleton King." THen we left in the robot and headed home. Hopefully I can get some answers on who I am from Chiro.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I came down to see Chiro and the team already done waiting for me. Chiro stepped forward and spoke the reason everyone was gathered. " Kaito, I think that it's time I told you the truth about your past, or at least what I know of it from what you told me 30 years ago." I nodded as he took a deep breath before he continued.

" You're not a clone that I created to protect Jinmay while I was still training. During my training I suddenly felt something inside of me begging to come out. When it finally did come out it was you. You told me your name and that you were hiding inside of me until the time was safe for you to come out. You told me that you knew who created you, but that it wouldn't be wise to tell us or others like me. You told me that I would find out on my own someday. So when I became worried for Jinmay's safety and asked you to go, you were happy to find some way that you could help me and for that I'm grateful." I sighed in relief at hearing the truth after all these years, proving that I was right.

" I think that you should take over as the leader Chiro. Since it was your destiny to begin with and not mine." Everyone nodded in agreement as we all went to bed for the night. Chiro decided to sleep on the bed in the room, while I decided to sleep in the sleeping pod.

**Read and Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 13 In the Grip of Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 13**

**In the Grip of Evil**

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

I came out of my tube as I heard Chiro tossing and turning in his sleep. I changed the colors of my helmet to aqua green and kept some of the orange on it. I decided to keep the orange to remind me of what I've been through. I decided to go with aqua green since I liked the color. Everyone liked how it turned out, so I just went with it.

Chiro has been having nightmares every night for two weeks. I'm starting to get worried. I just know that something's wrong, but I don't know what. I just hope that nothing bad happens to him.

Then Chiro woke up screaming. I came over to his bed to try to calm him down. After he calmed down slightly and told me about his nightmare, I told him that we should go see Antauri in his room. When we got there, Antauri got up and started asking Chiro a question, worried about him. " Nightmares again, Chiro?"

He nodded before he spoke, troubled. " For about two weeks now. Each time the dream gets more clear. I have a feeling that something big is going to happen. Just then the alarm went off and we all woke the others up and went to the command center to see what the trouble was.

When the others got here, I immediately told them what I saw. " We are under attack, everyone stay sharp!" THen some ghost looking creatures came out of the walls. After Nova tried to attack one of the creatures with her fists, she got zapped. Chiro noticed this and immediately gave out orders. " Don't let them touch you, use you energy attacks!" I smirked as we got rid of the rest of them without much trouble. Then I noticed something weird about the room and Chiro noticed as well.

Then Skeleton King appeared, shocking everyone with Chiro yelling at him. " Skeleton King! Your supposed to be dead!" Then he laughed as some of us were separated from the team and pulled deeper into the nightmare that we realized that we were in.

Then we landed on rocks and he started attacking us until we were saved by a man in a dark purple robe. He introduced himself as the alchemist, which Chiro, Jinmay and myself recognized from flashes of a forgotten memory that we didn't know why we forgot that. Then he led us around until we got to a door. It took a while, but Chiro finally opened the door. It led to a lab that the Alchemist became a part of the dream.

We saw the monkeys, including Mandarin going into stasis tubes. Then after he erased their memories I saw him turn to three other monkeys. I recognized that they were us when we were younger. Then I saw flashes of memories that I forgotten until I remembered everything, but I'll late for Chiro to hear what he has to say.

Then the Alchemist started talking sadly. " I'm sorry that I have to do this, but I'm sending you to another place where you'll be safe from what I'll become. However, should you choose to fight with the others, go to the underground facility, and got into stasis until the time is right for you to awaken. I will admit that I do have some concerns about Mandarin, but I know that you will stop him if he does betray them. Remember what I told you and be safe my children, I only wish that your brothers and sister could be with you as well." Then he turned the stasis tubes on and turned to the other monkey that I knew was me. He looked at me with sadness. Then he spoke to me gently.

" Kaito, your powers far exceed the rest of your siblings. So he will come after you for them, so I want to hide you inside of Chiro. You will be asleep, but you will age like everyone else. You will be released from him when the time is right, but you will be the only one that will remember me unlike the rest of your siblings. Chiro will not remember you, so you can only give him small information to refrain from mentioning me."Then he painted my helmet to look like Chiro's and then he stood up. Then he spoke in a gentle voice as I got into the device that he was about to activate.

" There, now you look exactly like Chiro. We can't let others think anything different, right Katio?" I nodded and then he continued with his explanation. " Alright Katio, I'm going to put you to sleep and then transfer you and your body inside of Chiro. After that you'll subconsciously decide when it's the right time to come out. I can only hope that you will be happy where you go." Then the memory faded and Skeleton King appeared in its place. I remembered that he wanted to protect the universe from himself, and I respect his wishes.

He tried to keep us here, but when Chiro said to wake up, we were pulled out of the nightmare. I woke up in the pod and went next to Chiro's bed with Antauri. We kept yelling at him to wake up. Then he jumped off the bed in attack mode when he noticed Skeleton King. His form quickly disappeared and then we all gathered on the shoulder of the robot.

Chiro spoke up about what we had learned. " I still can't believe that the old bag of bones really created us. By the way Kaito do you remember everything now? It might be able to help us out." I nodded and then spoke to everyone seriously.

" I don't remember everything, but I remember almost all of it. There's only one part of my memory that seems to elude me. What I do remember is that he wanted to protect me from Skeleton King because of my powers. So he used that device to make sure that he wouldn't be able to get to me until I was able to defend myself from him to where he couldn't capture me. THe only thing that I can't remember is how he became evil when he was a very kind and gentle person." Antauri spoke up on this comment. " There are many mysteries out there. The truth will remain a mystery, for now."

**Read and Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 14 Shadows Over Shugazoom

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 14**

**Shadows Over Shugazoom**

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

" So are we done yet?" Chiro was wanting to go out to eat somewhere, but we have to finish stocking the robot's weapons first. I sighed at his impatience as I replied. " Chiro, we have to make sure that the robot is ready for any attacks before we fill our stomach." Antauri nodded at my reply as a missile fell and Antauri and I caught it, shocking Chiro as we didn't even see it coming.

" How did you do that? You didn't even see it fall." I smirked as Antauri answered for both of us. " It's called seeing without looking. You try it, Chiro." In a flash, Chiro was out of the robot and heading towards somewhere to eat. I laughed at this and Antauri chuckled as he replied. " I saw that you would give up."

I laughed and spoke to him after I calmed down a little. " That's Chiro for you. I'm sorry, he's always like this. I'm going to go check on him to make sure that he stays out of trouble. Will you all be okay without me?" Everyone nodded saying they were almost done as I took off and followed him. I eventually found him fighting an eye monster and I tried to help but we both got thrown to a wall under the debris. I decided that now might be a good time to comment on how much trouble he gets into.

" I leave you alone for five minutes and you already get yourself into trouble! You always need me to babysit you!" Chiro looked annoyed at that comment but ignored it as we cleared off the debris to see the creäture was gone. Then we met B.T. and Glenny and had them go to the robot. When we entered we were attacked by zombie versions of the monkeys, including Jinmay.

We tried to fight them as they came closer. However, they took us by surprise and started surrounding us. THen the lights turned on and Antauri jumped down and attacked them. After he knocked them back, Chiro spoke happily to Antauri. " Are we glad to see you!"

Antauri smiled as he replied. " THe feeling is assuredly mutual." The they destroyed the lights as we went into the next room, but they got Glenny. I decided to help Antauri take the cover off the ventilation shaft. Then Chiro asked Antauri why he wasn't like the others.

" How come the eyes didn't get you, Antauri?" Antauri hinted by closing his eyes, which Chiro understood. " Right, you didn't need to look to see it coming. So, what's the plan?" Antauri looked at him serious as he answered. " We have one option for now, keep moving!" WE jumped up and B.T. shortly followed us.

Then they attacked us while we were in the shaft and followed us as we went to Antauri's tube to power up. However, the eye got Antauri so we had to get out of the robot. We took the bike that we got, from someone we thought we could trust, and headed out of the robot. B.T. got hit by the eye, so we got him away from us, and then Chiro got hit by the eye just as the sun came up. Then the eye vaporized into nothing as everyone came back to their senses and we headed back into the robot. I knew very well where that eye monster came from and so did Chiro. It came directly from Skeleton King. He's planning something big, and whatever it is, it won't be good.

**Read and Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 15 Antauri's Masters

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 15**

**Antauri's Masters**

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

As we were fighting yet another monster, this time in the water, I felt a disturbance with the Power Primate. Chiro, Jinmay and Antauri felt it as well. After we beat the monster and went back home, I went with Antauri to his room to meditate on it, until Chiro came in with Nova and Gibson. He mentioned coming with him to where he was trained, but Antauri said that he was going alone. While Antauri went to tell the rest, Chiro went and pulled Jinmay and myself along with stowing away on Antauri's ship, because he was worried about, and another reason that only Chiro and myself knew about.

Naturally, Antauri found out as I heard him call out. " You can all come out. I know you stowed away." As we came out, Jinmay started complaining to Chiro why he dragged her along. She clearly was not too happy about it.

I can understand why you would pull Kaito along, but why did you have to drag me too?!" Chiro simply told her that she would find out when they get there. Then he told Antauri why he made us come along with him. " I know Kolorado is supposed to be the safest place in the galaxy, but I have a really bad feeling that you might not come back. Besides, Kaito and I have business in Kolorado. As for why I brought Jinmay, I'll tell you in a bit. Let's just focus on getting there first." He nodded and turned down the lever and we rapidly approached our destination.

I could tell Antauri had questions why Chiro and I have business here, but he was willing to wait for us to tell him instead of asking. As we got into the planet, Jinmay was amazed at everything she saw as Chiro explained about the planet. After we landed and got out, I saw Chiro hand Jinmay 8 water bottles and helped her fill them from the spring and put them on the ship. After that we continued into the temple where they stopped us at the gate. " Only those who are master of the Power Primate may continue."

Antauri was about to tell us to wait here, but Chiro told Jinmay to wait here, confusing him. She argued but she eventually was even more confused when we weren't stopped and we explained as we followed our guide. " This is where we learned to control our powers. He brought Jinmay if something goes bad and to go through the gates to help us."

He nodded as we came to Master Xan. THen we were told the dark one was coming out of its egg. Then he proved himself a traitor and attacked us. Let's just hope that Jinmay gets here before we're finished and all hope is lost for the universe.

* * *

**Jinmay's P.O.V.**

Suddenly, I felt a pain from my body causing me to fall to my knees. After the pain passed, I knew the cause of it. Chiro, Kaito and Antauri were in trouble. It looks like Chiro was right after all.

* * *

**Flashback**

" I need you to stay here Jinmay." I looked at Chiro shocked. " Why, I can help you too?!" He shook his head and then explained.

" Only those who have fully mastered the Power Primate can go ahead. Besides, there might be trouble and I need you to be ready to step into action. Can you do that for me Jinmay?" I sighed and nodded as he answered me. " Good, that's all I can ask is for you to do your best."

**Flashback End**

* * *

I battled the guardian of this room and then continued to the next room as I contacted the team. I just hope that they can get here in time to help. Then I came to the next room and defeated the guardian in the room, but it took a great deal of time. Then I came to the next room to find no guardian, which was suspicious to me. When I came to the door I understood why. The room was guarded by the massive energy of the Power Primate. I could feel the others were behind the door, so I had to get there before it was too late. So I used the Power Primate energy to surround me and got through the door to the next room where they waited.

I arrived to help them just as Xan was ready to finish them off. We all battled him as he released his true form. After a while the team arrived to help. I took a blow meant for Chiro as I heard Xan say that I may have passed the gates, but I'm no master. He tried to take my Power Primate, but Chiro stopped him from doing so and offered his own in such a powerful way that it destroyed Xan and we got back to the ship as fast as we could.

As we watched the temple blow up, I heard Antauri say something. " The time of the Varon Mystics had come to an end." Then I heard Chiro say something before we all went into the ship to head back to Shugazoom and stop what was going to happen. " And the Power Primate."

**Read and Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 16 I, Chiro

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 16**

**I, Chiro**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

As we tried fighting the formless, I could see that we were outnumbered. Thankfully, I got all the water bottles into my room before this. At least the plan I have might work to help destroy the Dark One Worm if it escapes. Then as we fought, the robot toppled over and formless came in.

Everyone else haven't recovered from the fall, so I distracted them and activated the self-destruct feature on the ship. After I got rid of the remaining formless, I put everyone into their healing tubes and turned it on. Then I felt the planet shake, meaning that the egg was appearing. I looked at my friends and teammates sadly as I replied before taking off to face Skeleton King, alone. " Goodbye, my friends."

As I headed to the pit of doom, I could feel Antauri's energy increase, but I chose to ignore it. I have to finish Skeleton King off quickly so the Dark One can't escape and so my friends don't die. I know that I may not survive, but as long as my friends do, I'll be fine knowing that they're alright. That will be enough to give me peace.

Then when I got there and I attacked Mandarin with my claws to get him out-of-the-way. He and I went back and forth until he caught me off guard. Skeleton King used this chance to use his powers to lift me up and unable to resist his grip on me. " Some benevolent cosmic force chose you to stop me. Your special, I won't see you wasted, but it's a shame that I couldn't have Kaito as well."

He laughed as I struggled to get out of his hold, but to no avail. Then Antauri came and helped me as he knocked Mandarin to the side. However, both of us ended up in his hold, until Antauri sent him into the pit below us. Then Antauri was attacked from behind by Mandarin, who I sent into the pit shortly after.

Then the egg started to open as the team arrived with the robot causing a crack in the egg. As we looked at the egg, I felt something different in Antauri. Then I ran to catch him as I saw him surrounded with the Power Primate fall into the egg. I realized that he sacrificed himself to save us, and I won't let his death be in vain.

Then a green orb came out and passed through me and into the robot. I attacked the Skeleton King like I was being controlled and I thought I heard Antauri telling me to severe the head from the body. The robot then started sealing the crack in the egg until it was completely sealed, which was when I severed the body from Skeleton King's head and threw it into the egg. After that, Jinmay tried to approach me, but I attacked and left them and headed somewhere, as if someone was guiding me to my destination.

**Read and Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 17 Savage Lands Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 17**

**Savage Lands Part 1**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

As I was running through the Zone of Wasted Years, I came across a cave. As I entered and went through what I thought was an exit, I came across something else. I saw a jungle with some ruins that were all interesting. Then as I came to a pond to drink after dodging unfamiliar creatures that looked like formless, I heard a voice in my head that I recognized immediately.

' Sometimes the right path is the one that we're already on. Embrace the Power Primate, and you'll be able to find me.' That voice was Antauri's. I looked at the path ahead of me and followed Antauri's advice.

A giant dinosaur formless tried to kill me, but I killed it before it could. Then after a while I came across a lab. As I put my hand on the door, the Power Primate caused it to open. As I walked in, I recognized it as the lab that we were created in. As I walked in I noticed 9 tubes and a raised platform in the middle. As I walked up I noticed bookshelves full of tons of books. Then I noticed a tube with a metallic monkey skeleton inside of it. Then a video log came up as I saw the Alchemist looking sad as he spoke.

" The silver monkey. The pinnacle of my robot warrior evolution, but ultimately, a failure. For the battle against the evil undead requires more than metal parts and circuitry. It demands living energy, the unleashed power of the primate." Then the bookshelf opened up to show parts for constructing a robot monkey. I picked them up and put them near the machine. After that, the bookshelf closed back up. After that I turned the machine on and it began assembling the monkey, then laid it on the table.

I knew what happened when that green orb flew through me. It was Antauri's soul and when he passed through me he grabbed onto mine. So if I use this robot as Antauri's new body, he'll be able to live on inside of it. Something tells me that we'll need him even more than ever.

Then as I started to meditate to begin the process, the team came up and saw me floating in the air. Sparx asked a question to Jinmay and Kaito. " Since when has Chiro been able to float in the air like Antauri?" Jinmay looked at Chiro as she answered his question. " He has always been able to do that ever since he came back from his training. You've never seen him do it because he only does it in his room when he's meditating. I saw him do it when I came into his room to ask how he was feeling after we rescued him from Skeleton King's Citadel of Bone. Antauri knew, of course, but chose not to say anything about it, letting him decide how to tell you and I guess this is his was of doing just that."

Sparx nodded and I could tell that everyone was wondering what I was doing. As Sparx was about to ask what I was doing, I told him before he could. " I'm focusing on where Antauri's soul is so I can put inside this robot monkey on the table." As everyone looked at the silver monkey, I continued with my explanation. " When that green orb passed through me, his soul grabbed onto mine and led me here. So by putting his soul inside this robot monkey, I can give him a vessel to live on inside. So, in a way, he's alive." Then as I started the process some tribal formless came in and overrun the place, rendering everyone unable to move as they surrounded me and the silver monkey.

**Read and Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 18 Savage Lands Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 18**

**Savage Lands Part 2**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

As the tribal formless closed in, I managed to finally get him towards the edge of my mind, when they grabbed me, breaking my concentration. As a result, a large amount of energy came pouring out. it lifted me and the silver monkey into the air. Then the energy went into the silver monkey and we fell to the ground and then I blacked out, feeling like I was being carried off somewhere.

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

I woke up to feeling very stiff. Just how long was I inside of Chiro? I then got up and came up to a mirror to notice my new form. I was now silver with black accents and sapphire blue eyes. I saw those tribal formless from within Chiro, and since he and the monkey team aren't here, that means that they are in trouble. Which means that I have to hurry! I went outside of the lab and followed their trail, trying to catch up with them to rescue you in time. I won't let you die after reviving me to have you die in my place!

* * *

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

I woke up upside down on a bone, with the others tied to it as well. Kaito's voice brought me back to the situation. " So how did it go, Chiro?" I saw Jinmay wasn't with us as I answered him. I don't know, Kaito. I lost concentration when they grabbed me, but I believe that Antauri's soul went into the silver monkey. However, I don't know if it worked because I blacked out before I could find out. By the way, what happened to Jinmay?" Everyone looked worried as Kaito spoke.

" During the battle, she was grabbed and taken off ahead of us." I nodded as we came to a temple that looked like a pyramid. Then Sparx started arguing with Gibson and Nova was in between the both of them. Then we all noticed something happening to the formless.

They all started turning into goop. They set us down to try to find the chaos, only for one of them to be turned into goop. Then the figure was on top of the platform above us so we could see them. The figure was the silver monkey with his purple ghost claws out with the green energy coming out from around him. The formless shot up at him, but he dodged and became covered in the same energy as his ghost claws. Then he phased through the formless and it turned into goop. Then the monkey came up close to us and spoke with the voice that I would recognize anywhere.

" It is I, monkey team. I have returned, reborn." I almost cried as I called out his name. " Antauri!" Then Otto looked ready to cry as he spoke. " No, I can't believe it!"

Antauri smiled as he spoke. " Believe it Otto. I am back, and this time for good." Then after he cut all of our restraints, Nova hugged him crying as she spoke. " It is you, it really is you!"

Gibson looked at him nervous as he spoke. " Words escape me, my friend." Then Sparx smiled as he spoke. " It's good to have you back, Antauri." I smiled as a I replied.

" I knew you were never gone!" Kaito nodded in agreement as Antauri came up to us. He spoke as he held up one of his hands. " I was always with you, within you, Chiro. I owe you my life." Then we all heard Jinmay's scream coming from inside the temple. Then we all went inside hoping to find her quickly. Let's just hope that we don't get there too late!

After we finally got to the deep part of the temple we noticed that someone was sitting on the wall that was actually a platform. It was a women with violet red eyes, black hair with skulls clips on the back of her hair. She wore a black ceremonial dress and she was very pale-skinned. She looked at us very smugly as she spoke. " This is a great resting place for heroes such as yourselves. Don't you agree, Hyper Force?" I looked at her suspiciously as I asked her a question. " Who are you?"

She smirked as she replied. " You may call me Valina, Chiro. I too, was once a citizen of Shugazoom, until certain powers saw me fit to rule this realm." I narrowed my eyes as I asked her about it. " What powers?" Then an image of a familiar figure appeared as I scoffed at it.

" Skeleton King? Give it up, he's gone! We saw it happen, he was destroyed!" She sneered at us as she replied. " You fools! His soul lives on. His essence was fused with the unleashed Dark One. Together they ravage the universe, corrupting worlds like a glorious plague."

I looked at her horrified at what she said as she continued. " And when he gathers enough power, he will return to ravage Shugazoom, and free me from this wretched underworld." Sparx then pointed his magnets at her as we activated our weapons. " I don't think that's going to happen."

She smirked as she replied. " Lower your weapons. Oppose me and the girl's end will be swift." Then we saw Jinmay tied up and screaming. " Goodbye Hyper Force, I leave you with a final gift." Then the platform raised, taking Jinmay with her. Then a dark egg appeared. Then a monster came out and roared loudly as we started to fight it.

* * *

**Jinmay's P.O.V.**

After the altar I was tied to was raised to the top of the pyramid. I struggled with the restraints as I looked up at Valina. " Let me go, please!" She sneered at me as she answered. " You should be honored girl. Your purity will make a great sacrifice to the Dark One Worm." THen she got up and the formless started doing a ritual dance of some sort as I tried to break out of my restraints again. Please hurry Chiro, before it's too late!"

* * *

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

The monster was tough, I'll give it that. A monkey fu barely did anything. Everyone except me and Antauri have already blacked out. I activated the Power Primate and when it threw a piece of wood a couple of inches away from my face, I counted us lucky that I survived. Then the monster pushed me back and was about to finish me off when Antauri jumped in front and used his monkey mind scream. Then I ripped the monster's head off making it all turn into goo. As Antauri came right beside me, I deactivated my Power Primate and landed on the ground softly. " It's good to have you back, Antauri."

He nodded as he spoke, serious. " Let's activate the others." I nodded as he activated Otto and Nova. Then Otto activated Gibson and Nova activated Sparx. I came over to Kaito and activated him. As he groaned slightly, I asked him if he was alright. " Are you alright, Kaito?" He nodded as he got up and I turned my attention to Antauri.

" So how are we getting out of here? This tomb is sealed tight." Antauri thought for a moment before he spoke. " Allow me." He levitated in the air and did his ghost mode again as he went through the wall and opened the wall from the outside. He looked at us serious as he spoke. " Let's hurry!" We nodded as we went up the stairs to get to the top.

When we got there we saw that Valina summoned Skeleton King. Antauri went to rescue Jinmay, while we focused on Valina. Sparx and Gibson got trapped, while Nova had ice spears thrown at her, and Otto got zapped. I attacked her and she summoned bats to attack, but she got distracted by Antauri's attack on Skeleton King, allowing me to use my monkey mind scream on the top of the pyramid on the skull at the top of the pyramid, the source of her power. Then Skeleton King left as I went towards Valina.

" Your powers are done for Valina, and so are you!" She tried one last attack and I fired a monkey fu sending her over the edge and into a black pit. Then Jinmay came back up and apologized but I told her it wasn't her fault, and that friends come first looking at Antauri. Then we got out of the cave, thanks to the Super Robot.

When we got back to Shugazoom, we looked at Jinmay's latest training session. I looked at Kaito. " You've done a great job training her." Then we heard Sparx and Gibson arguing who was third-in-command. Then when they asked Antauri, he said it was Nova.

Then Otto spoke to Antauri after Nova walked by both. " Well glad that's over. The city's safe from Skeleton King." I shook my head as I answered him. " No one's safe from Skeleton King and we have to do something about it." Then Antauri asked why don't we then. So we told the citizens of our plan and left Jinmay as our protector until we returned. Then we took off into space in pursuit of the Skeleton King Worm.

**Read and Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 19 Ghost in the Machinder

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 19**

**Ghost in the Machinder**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

As we were in pursuit of the Skeleton King Worm, the robot suddenly changed direction. Then when Otto said something about the Super Robot overriding our commands, I was shocked. They mentioned that they thought machines could only appear to be alive, which Antauri objected to and so did I. Then when the alarm sounded we turned on the monitor to see a huge ship. Naturally, when Gibson said that the spaceship may believe us to be hostile, Sparx had to comment about that.

" Us hostile?!" It looks like a terminator deathdroid bent on blowing up half the cosmos!" Antauri looked at him seriously as he replied to Sparx." Don't jump to conclusions, we should at least attempt to communicate with it." As I did that he introduced himself as a probe that Sparx happened to be right in this case as we were brought inside the ship.

As we tried to fight, the probe was able to take us out and scanned us for what we were. He dropped us all from the ground and pulled Antauri back up. We landed in a garbage dump, and when the fans came on ,we tried the best we could to escape. So when the robot came to save us, we were all glad about that, for sure. Sparx went ahead, making Nova wonder why he took off so fast. Then when we were all in the command center moments later, Antauri phased through with Sparx, both very weak. As Antauri started to fall, Kaito caught him as he said something before he collapsed. " The probe, is finished."

Then the probe ejected himself from the ship and it started the self-destruct sequence. The robot got us out of there and went back to its previous objective. Otto looked at its programming saying there wasn't any protective programming, but there wasn't a malfunction either. Sparx tried to blame it on Gibson without much luck. Then I asked some of my questions out loud.

" I wanna know more about the Super Robot. Does it know who created it?" Antauri smiled as he answered. " Yes, but don't those questions also make you think about yourself?" I nodded and looked out the window, smiling.

**Read and Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 20 Prototype

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 20**

**Prototype**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

As the robot landed on the planet we looked around when we saw a small robot attack a larger one from inside the robot before we took off to somewhere else. We came to a lab as we saw something that looked like a brain who introduced himself as Doctor Takeuchi. Then he told us about the robot that was damaging his robot. When we tried to fight it , the Super Robot wouldn't let us.

Then it went into the control of the robot and when he came out we were far enough away from the robot. Then he looked straight at us before he replied very impatiently. " You gonna come out! I can't stand here all day!"

That comment surprised me and Kaito appeared from the seat behind me to talk. " I think that we should go out. I can tell that he doesn't mean any harm, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to know who he is. Besides, that doctor gave me a bad feeling. I don't think he was telling us the whole truth." I nodded to Kaito as we walked to where everyone else was outside. We learned that the brain was actually Professor Mazeno, who was the bad guy in this case. So we headed to the lab to try to stop him this time.

We were all restrained and shocked by him though. Then Slingshot and the Super Robot saved us, but he escaped through space. We offered him to join us in helping us to defeat the Skeleton King Worm, but he told us that he had to stop Professor Mazeno. I smiled as Kaito and I started going back into the robot when Slingshot stopped me. " Before you go, I want you to know that both me and the prototype agree with you plan. Have you told Antauri yet?" I nodded and he spoke again as we went into the robot. " Good luck with Jinmay, alright?!"

I blushed at the comment and Kaito chuckled at the expression on my face. I figure that the robot told him about her too. Once this is over with, I'll have some time to myself with her and tell her how I feel about her. That I can be sure of.

**Read and Review Please!**


	22. Chapter 21 Belly of the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 21**

**Belly of the Beast**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see that I was in the belly of the Skeleton King Worm. As I went further in looking for the team, I found Mandarin. AS we fought I fell off the clip to be rescued by Nova. After she finished him off, we set off to find the robot.

When we arrived, we came just in time to stop the Skeleton King Droid from hurting Sparx. The Skeleton King Droid left Nova on the ground in pain. I was almost done for when the robot took care of it. After that we all tried to get out of there fast with the robot's help. Then as we got out Antauri phased into the robot and we got away from it, just seconds before it dissolved into nothing.

Sparx and Otto looked surprised that the Dark One dissolved rather than blow up. " Chiro, exactly what was in those bombs?" Gibson also asked a question before I could answer. " Yes, what exactly did you put into it to cause that?" Antauri seemed to ponder something before I answered their questions.

" I put in water from the spring back on Kolorado." They looked confused except Antauri and Kaito as I explained. " The water from that spring is the purest water in the universe. It can potentially be used to purify an evil monster like that Dark One if used correctly. That spring water was the Dark One's only other weakness. I figured that if I used the water I would be able to completely destroy the Dark One without worrying about it ever again. I had a feeling that Skeleton King was trying to revive that Dark One. So I filled the water bottles with the spring water to use on the Dark One Worm if Skeleton King was successful in reviving it."

Antauri nodded as Kaito spoke. " Nice thing on our part. Now let's all get back to Shugazoom!" We all nodded and turned the robot around, giving it the coördinates for home.

**Read and Review Please!**


	23. Chapter 22 Night of Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 22**

**Night of Fear**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

As we found out that Sparx lost his eyesight, and Gibson wasn't himself, I was getting worried. Antauri seemed to lose control of his body for a moment. He says that he's fine, but I can't help but worry. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Nova got scared and everyone told decided to tell me their greatest fear, except for Otto. Sparx was losing his eyesight. Gibson was losing his intellgience. Nova was losing her confidence and Antauri was afraid of losing control of his robotic body. Then Jinmay and Kaito decided to tell me theirs.

Jinmay was the first one to speak. " My greatest fear is losing control of my powers." Kaito then told us his. " And mine is losing my identity. I want to be known as myself and not as Chiro." As we continued on we found out that Mandarin was behind it all. He controlled Antauri's body until Nova and Sparx took care of it. Then he turned Kaito to look like me.

He was freaked out be as soon as I was able to take the amulet off of Mandarin everything went back to normal. It turned out that Mandarin was afraid of Valina. I guess that it works out in our favor. Everyone went about their usual business, while Kaito sat in my chair, deep in thought.

Jinmay and I came over to talk to him with Antauri joining us. Then I asked him about his fear. " Your fear came from having to pretend to be me, didn't it Kaito?" He nodded and then smiled at me as he answered. " Yes it's true, but I'm not afraid of that anymore. I'm only afraid of losing those that I care about." We all smiled at his response. " I'm glad that you feel that way too, Kaito."

**Read and Review Please!**


	24. Chapter 23 Soul of Evil

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG! or its characters. I only own Kaito.**

**Chapter 23**

**Soul of Evil**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

Sparx had been turned evil by the Fire of Hate. I could tell that Nova was worried about him. She hasn't been the same since he left with Valina. She keeps looking out the window, lost in thought.

When we landed outside of the netherworld, I asked Jinmay to stay behind and she agreed. When we got in and fought the Dark Ones surrounding what we were here for, Sparx came out and got the Soul of Evil before we could and took off. After that, we went back to the robot and followed them to the pit of doom.

Nova tried to snap Sparx out of it, but he didn't seem to care. He used Nova as a hostage to make us five him the crystal skull. AS Gibson held it and Nova tried to convince it he saw how sad we looked. " Don't Sparx! I love you too much to lose you!" After that he seemed to snap out of it for a moment. So we used this chance to use the Power Primate to rid him of the evil influence. Nova was happy to have him back, to say the least.

However, Valina succeeded in reviving him before we could stop her. However, Skeleton King killed Valina when she did as a gift of gratitude. As his castle started to rise, we got out of there as fast as we could. Then we sent out a message to our allies calling for help. Then we got our weapons ready before we headed outside. " Time for the biggest war that Shugazoom has ever seen. The war between the living and the dead." Everyone nodded and turned serious.

Then we jumped off of the robot to fight this new threat. " Hyper Force Go!" I can only hope that we can come out of this alive.

**Read and Review Please!**


End file.
